Marry Me
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Their anniverary was coming up - the next day. He wanted to make it a special day for his princess. VegetaxBulma


Marry Me

**I got the idea while listening Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama. Of course my mind was being a little crazy because we just got back from our spring break. Lucky huh? So I hope you like this VegetaxBulma fluff.**

Her light azure eyes stared at the calender that was in front of her with big red letters screaming out at her. It seemed so long ago that her family took in the Saiyan prince and now they were married with two children of their own. Who knew that opposites attract or were they opposites? She wasn't sure but what was written could bring a smile to her face. Hopefully her prince would remember.

Walking away from the calender, she heard another fiery argument break out between their daughter and her prince. It seemed like the old days for her when she would argue with him endlessly. They were cats and dogs locked in the same cage by accident. Now, it was the same for their daughter and him.

Walking into the living room where the commotion was going on, Trunks sitting on the couch, ignoring it all like always did. Sighing, she put herself in between them, breaking it for a second.

"What's going on now?" She asked calmly as she looked at the two of them.

"He won't let me go to a friend's house to spend the night!" Bra screamed, pointing at the man that was her father and prince of all Saiyans.

Narrowing his ebony eyes to the point you couldn't see the pupils, he glared at his youngest. "Easy enough to prove that you can't! It's a school night and we already said that you can't do anything like that on a school night! So don't raise it again!"

Taking a breath and trying to keep her cool between the two arguments, she looked at both of them again. "Bra, your father's right. You can't because you have school tomorrow."

Grumbling under her breath, their daughter walked away and slammed the door to her room to prove that she was mad.

"I swear she has your ambition for things at times." Vegeta growled as he sat down on the couch with a flop. He always hated when he had arguments with his daughter but she was so stubborn.

"She gets it from you too so don't try it." Bulma replied as she sat down next to him, cuddling next to him with a sigh. Leaning over, she pecked his cheek lightly.

Night rolled around quickly for the prince which meant dinner was coming. He worked up an appetite from working out in the Gravity Room which was a normal thing for him. Walking out with all the sweat wiped away from his except his shirt which he changed out of, he walked to the dining room. Something was up with Bulma. He knew that. She was acting a bit different since something happened.

Strolling into the small room that had a table with candles and pictures on the wall, he saw Trunks already there, ready for something to eat. Seeing the kitchen doors swing open, he knew something was the matter with his wife when he saw a smile on her lips. Sure she smiled but it seemed rare to him. Then again, he was always in the Gravity Room training.

Sitting down at one of the seats on the other side of Trunks, he heard Bra come down the stairs. She was still pissed at them but she'll get over it.

"What's with you?" Trunks inquired as he glanced over at his younger sister, a lavender eyebrow raised.

"I better not bug her if I was you Trunks. She's pissed." Vegeta answered as he got up and walked into the kitchen to help his wife with whatever she needed help with. Glancing at the calender, he stopped in his tracks. He knew what was up with his lover.

Their anniversary was tomorrow. He completely forgot about it; he couldn't believe he forgot about something that was so important to his love. Slapping his forehead, he walked away, intent on doing something for her that would make her feel special – which she was to him.

"Here. Can you take this out?" Bulma asked, setting a plate of pork into her darling's hands.

"Why do you think I came in here huh?"

Smirking, she pecked him quickly on his lips then turned her attention to the last bit of cake that needed icing. "You truly are a prince charming."

"Charming is something I won't believe." Vegeta said loud enough for her to hear, only to take in her laugh. Chuckling himself, he walked away and set the plate down on the table.

Walking into the living room then outside, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a leather clad phone. Using the speed dial that Trunks showed him how to use, he put the phone to his ear.

Listening to the constant ringing it seemed like to the Saiyan, he heard that familiar voice that would drive him up a wall.

"Kakarot, can you do a favor for me?" He couldn't believe he was doing this. He barely asked the man a favor unless he was desperate which was a rare thing to do.

Gritting his teeth, he looked over at the door then window to make sure he wasn't being spied on. "Tomorrow's our anniversary . . . so can you take Bra and Trunks off our hands for a day?"

Smirking confidently, he closed the phone with a quick goodbye, everything was set now. Now he just had to wait for tomorrow to come. Sneaking back into the house and to the dining room, he settled down next to his wife who just sat down.

"Where did you go?" She asked with a furrow of eyebrows as she glanced over at him.

"Fresh air." He lied before grabbing two large pieces of pork with a bowl of rice.

All at once it seemed like they all muttered, 'Thank you for the food'.

After a quiet dinner and showers, everyone went to bed except Vegeta who was still brainstorming on what else he could do for his wife on the day that was big for them. After a few hours of doing that in the Gravity Room, he snuck out to get some roses from the garden that his mother-in-law kept.

Snatching a few, he stuck them in a vase and snuck to bed. He was going to wake up before her and make what was impossible for him – breakfast.

The next morning, it was quiet minus the birds chirping. Sitting up with his hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the prince got out of bed and walked to the door. Looking over at his sleeping lover, he smirked. It seemed so long ago that they were wed. Maybe with the help from their son that day became possible.

Walking into the kitchen with his bare feet aching a little from the cold, he opened the fridge to get some bacon out. Then he'll have to break the news to their kids so they could get that alone time that they needed. He was about ready to kill his daughter if they got into another argument like last night and the other times.

Setting the uncooked meat into the skillet, he let that cooked next to the eggs that was intended for his woman. Leaning against the counter, he looked out the window. Closing them again, he opened them to check on the food.

After deeming it done, he set it on a plate with a couple slices of toast on the side. Grabbing a clean, glass cup, he filled it with water for the roses that he grabbed last night. Another cup was filled with milk.

Walking out with a raised eyebrow from his son, he went to their bedroom. Setting the plate down on the night stand, he sat down on the side of the bed. Nudging her slightly, Vegeta watched her stir a little.

"Wake up Bulma." He called out, shaking her.

Opening her eyes to stare up at her prince, she took in the aroma of something cooked.

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

"Breakfast." Grabbing the plate and glass, he handed it to his wife as she sat up.

"You cooked this?" She asked, poking it with her fork before taking a bite of the maple bacon. Looking at him with a smirk, she voiced her opinion. "You did a wonderful job Vegeta."

Smirking, he wanted to boast his ego but that can wait. This is the time meant for his wife.

Grabbing a piece of bacon, she raised it to his mouth only to watch him stare at it. "Come on, you made it so you can at least eat it."

Sighing, he took a bite of it before she popped the rest of it into her mouth. "Kakarot said he would take the kids for today and drop them off tomorrow. He said you could use Trunks' help with something and then they could go camping."

"You know Bra would flip out because of that." Bulma muttered as she tore the toast in half to be dunk into the yolk.

"She learned that from someone but who cares." The prince said, leaning in to kiss his wife.

After breakfast for himself and the kids, he broke the news to them right when his rival and fusee showed up.

"I'm not doing it!" Bra yelled, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Bra, why not? You wanted to skip school before." Bulma explained with a shake of her head.

"I got exams to do! I can't miss those!" Bra replied as she got up and walked away from the table.

"I'm locking the door and taking the spare key from the mat so don't try to get in." Vegeta announced with a confident look on his face.

Glaring at her father, she walked away, grabbing her stuff and heading to school.

"Ready to go Trunks?" Goku asked with that same crazy smirk on his face.

Nodding, the eldest of the Briefs children walked out with his friend's father.

Later on that day, Vegeta heard a familiar song but couldn't put his finger on it. They were just lounging around until that song came on.

"Remember this song? It was the song that we danced to – or first dance as a couple." Bulma said with a smile playing on her painted lips. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up from where they were, wanting to dance. "Come on scary cat. I didn't know the Prince of all Saiyans were scared of dancing with his wife."

"I'm not scared. You just didn't give me enough time to get up by myself." He replied before taking his wife into his arms, holding her close as Collide by Howie Day played.

"Happy anniversary Vegeta." Bulma said as she rested her head next to his.

Dinner was amazing especially since he didn't burn anything like he normally did.

"Happy anniversary . . . Bulma." Vegeta muttered, drawing her close to him. Shutting the light off, he rested next to the love of his life, the woman that was made for him. He felt at peace with her by his side.

**I hope it didn't go to fast for you. My muses wanted to get it down so my mind could focus on other things. Please review and tell me if you liked this and other thoughts you have.**


End file.
